injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki (Multiverse saga)
Loki is a playable in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Loki is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Many years ago, when Bor, ruler of Asgard, was battling frost giants, he followed a wounded giant to a powerful sorcerer that was waiting for him. The sorcerer caught him unaware, turning Bor into snow. Bor's son, Odin, found his father as he was blowing away; Bor begged Odin to find a sorcerer to free him, but Odin made no attempt to save his father. Bor cursed Odin saying that he would take in the son of a fallen king and raise it as his own. Not a week later, Odin himself led the Asgardians into battle against the Frost Giants and killed Laufey, who was the King, in personal combat. After slaying Laufey, Odin found a small Asgardian-sized child hidden within the primary stronghold of the Frost Giants. The child was Loki and Laufey had kept him hidden from his people due to his shame over his son's small size. Odin took the boy, out of a combination of pity, to appease his father, and because he was the son of a worthy adversary slain in honorable combat, and raised him as his son alongside his biological son Thor. Throughout their childhood and into adolescence, Loki was resentful of the differences in which he and Thor were treated by the citizens of Asgard. The Asgardians valued great strength, tenacity, and bravery in battle above all things, and Loki was clearly inferior to his foster brother Thor in those areas. What he lacked in size and strength, however, he made up for in power and skill, particularly as a sorcerer. As Loki grew to adulthood, his natural talent for causing mischief would make itself manifest and earned him a nickname as the "God of Lies and Mischief"; his mischievousness eventually became malice as his hunger for power and revenge grew stronger. Several times he tried to use tricks to get rid of Thor, like telling him to guard a hole in the wall he had made. In time, his reputation grew from being a playful and mischievous trickster to the "God of Evil". Over the centuries, Loki attempted on many occasions to seize rulership of Asgard and to destroy Thor. He even helped the Storm giant Ghan to escape Thor planning to get a debt from him later, and aided other enemies of Asgard, planning to take over. Odin, who had grown weary of Loki's mischief, magically imprisoned him within a tree until someone would shed a tear for him. Loki eventually freed himself by causing a leaf to strike Heimdall, the guardian of Bifrost, in the eye, which made him shed a tear. Loki compiled an extensive criminal record in Asgard, and was frequently exiled. He met the Sorcerer Eldred, who taught him black magic. He repaid Eldred by later giving him to the Fire demon Surtur. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Magical Beam: Loki fires a blast of magical energy from his scepter. * Mirror Duplication: Loki forms up to three clones of himself to attack his opponent. * Mental Trick: Loki thrusts his scepter forward, forcing his opponent to blindly walk towards him if they're close enough. * Sorcery Warp: Loki teleports across the screen. Grab Scepter Drop: Loki twirls his scepter around, hitting the opponent multiple times, before telekinetically lifting them up and slamming them into the ground. Super Move Godly Dragon: Loki transforms the clouds above him into a dragon and has it attack the opponent, ending by breathing a stream of fire at them. Ultimate Attack Wrath of the Trickster God: Loki sends a wave of telekinesis at the opponent from his scepter. If it hits, Loki binds the opponent with telekinesis and fires multiple magical energy blasts at them. Loki then makes the entire arena go black, blinding the opponent, before attacking the opponent's mind with his powers, making them writhe in pain. As the screen returns to normal, Loki transforms into a giant version of himself and steps on his opponent, crushing them. Entrance, Exit, and Taunt Entrance: Loki flies onscreen as a cloud of smoke and transforms to his normal form, pointing his scepter at the opponent. Exit: Loki claps mockingly for his foe before turning into a bird and flying away. Alternate Costumers Loki.gif|primary SJPA_Loki_2.png|cinematic 05b2868dad2b47082285e4e3b7dbab03.jpg|Classic Loki (Earth-TRN413).png|Disk Wars Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Balanced